Hello Cold World
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: What If? Fem! Nico. Nico tiene muchos secretos que aguardar, algunos que amenazan con acabar con él sino los saca de su pecho. Song-fic de paramore.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_**Lo que se ve así **_es la canción de "Hello cold World" de Paramore.

**ADVERTENCIA: **El fanfic siguientes incluye temas delicados como la transexualidad y un poco de homosexualidad; si tienes problemas con ello mejor no leas el fic.

Antes de que sigan leyendo; recuerden que es un What If? Y por favor lean las notas de autora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hello Cold World

Nico se miró al espejo esa mañana; no había dormido absolutamente nada en ese día a pesar de lo cansado que debería estar por tanta agitación presente el día anterior, sin contar el obvio hecho fisiológico.

La guerra de Gea había terminado, pero él tenía aun varias batallas que librar, aunque por fuera no se notara. Suspiró; las moiras en serio debían odiarlo, cuando la diosa de la miseria dijo que tenía demasiada pena y dolor no se equivocaba.

Honestamente, era increíble como aún no había preferido morir.

Volteó un momento hacia la cama al otro lado, donde se veía como su hermana dormía plácidamente sin sospechar el tumulto de emociones que presentaba en su interior. Habían quitado las sabanas de la zona de cuarentena porque se iba esa mañana, por lo cual todo se veía perfectamente normal, como si cada cosa calzara en ese cuadro.

Por la apariencia así parecía, el problema era, _¿De verdad él calzaría en ese cuadro por lo que realmente era?_

Contemplo a la romana durmiendo, preguntándose si le aceptaría si supiera la verdad.

_**I feel happy, I feel sad  
>I feel like runnin' through the walls<strong>_

Sus emociones se habían vuelto un sinfín de disparates; probablemente porque esas últimas semanas eso habían sido para sus sentimientos.

La alegría de saber que ahora tendría más gente a su lado-como Reyna y Jason, que aun sabiendo todo lo que sabían de él querían seguir siendo sus amigos-el saber que la guerra ha terminado, la reunión con su padre que demostraba que a pesar de todo le quería, que su hermana siguiera viva.

Pero también estaban los malestares y las tristezas; sus recuerdos comiéndole la mente, los asesinatos de Bryce y Octavian con los que cargaría el resto de su vida-y que los dioses no le libren de la carga, porque entonces si sería un monstruo- y para colmo…eso.

Ser una persona salida de los 40 no era fácil por muchos motivos, sobre todo si eras diferente…en esa época.

En cierta forma no era de sorprender que no pudiera dormir, teniendo la mente tan dividida.

_**I'm overjoyed, I'm undecided**__**  
><strong>__**I don't know who I am**_

Tampoco es que pudiera quejarse, porque en comparación con los últimos años…estaba mucho mejor.

Mucha de la tristeza que había tenido se había desvanecido, la rabia ya no existía en su sistema; sentía por una vez en mucho tiempo, que era aceptado.

Claro, el problema era; ¿Le seguirían aceptando una vez supieran _ese_ secreto?

Se mordió el labio inferior, ha tiempo que se doblaba y enterraba sus pálidos dedos en sus rizos negros, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un vano intento de no pensar en eso. "_No, no puedo…no puedo hacerle frente a eso_" se dijo, sintiendo su corazón latir más rápido y fuerte por el pánico provocado por esa idea. Al fin había alcanzado un poco de la felicidad que tanto había anhelado, que esta le fuera arrebata; sencillamente no podría soportarlo.

Por años había sabido ocultarlo, pero si se quedaba a vivir allí-como había decidido-se darían cuenta tarde o temprano; _eso _saldría a la luz en algún punto.

_**Well, maybe I'm not perfect**__**  
><strong>__**At least I'm working on it**_

Dio un par de aspiraciones, tratando por todos los medios de tranquilizarse aunque sea un poco. Al levantar la mirada otra vez pudo ver el altar de su padre; este nunca había dicho nada al respecto de ese tema-cosa que le tranquilizaba-. La noche de ayer había orado por su consejo; no había obtenido respuesta, estaba inseguro sobre si era algo bueno-temía su opinión frente al tema, era algo delicado- o si quizás era mejor arriesgarse a ir al inframundo.

Paso su mano por su desgreñado cabello. Seguía vistiendo la ropa de ayer, solo que esta estaba sudada por todo el rato que estuvo en la cama y el temor solo logró que se acalorara. Fue a su armario-en el que ya se había instalado-y agarro un par de pantalones y una camiseta, internándose en el baño.

No era gran cosa; una ducha, lavabo y un escusado, todo en un pequeño espacio reducido donde se alegro que en la mayor parte del tiempo él se fuera a quedar solo; no quería saber cómo era compartir cabaña con muchos hermanos y esperar tu turno para entrar.

Tenía planeado ducharse, aunque de cualquier forma si solo se hubiera querido cambiar Hazel se hubiera horrorizado si lo hacía frente a ella. Trago un poco, si supiera cómo se veía…quizás no le hubiera importado tanto. Aunque eso no importaba mucho, ya le incomodaba cambiarse como para hacerlo frente a otra persona.

Se empezó a quitar la camisera, donde una enorme banda cubría la parte superior de su pecho. Empezó a desatársela, sintiendo como podía respirar mejor ahora que no se la oprimía para provocar su pecho plano. Una vez que estaba desnudo de la cadera para arriba, se pudo notar su delineada cintura, y un par de pechos no demasiado grandes.

Sus labios pusieron una línea de resignación; no importaba cuantas veces se hubiera visto, seguía siendo demasiado. Había trabajo para habituarse a como se sentía realmente, pero al quitarse las ropas; la realidad salía a la luz.

_**Twenty-two was like, the worst idea that I have ever had**_

El lado amable es que al menos una vez que ajustaba su vestuario, era casi imposible darse cuenta. Sus delicados rasgos creaban la ilusión de que simplemente no había madurado totalmente, sus curvas y piernas delgadas se ocultaban fácilmente con ropa holgada, y en todo caso la gente creía que no se alimentaba bien.

Nadie nunca había sospechado que era una chica, era curioso como desde hace tantos años lo había ocultado tan bien.

Un sabor amargo se poso en su boca mientras sus ideas seguían su curso como el agua que ahora surcaba su cuerpo. Siempre que se daba una ducha ponía su mente en automático, aunque ahora desearía no hacerlo.

Odiaba la idea de mentir, odiaba la idea de que aun consiguiendo todo lo que había deseado, odiaba que entre más cercano se hacía con las personas que le rodeaban peor se sentía consigo mismo. Había hecho todo tipo de ideas para mantener su identidad oculta, y no evitaba sentirse peor al tener que usarlas. Entre más ejecutaba más enredado se ponía todo, haciendo la mentira cada vez más grave.

_**It's too much pain, it's too much freedom  
>what should I do with this?<strong>_

No estaba seguro de cuando comenzó todo eso, quizás porque eso no era cosa suya, simplemente se había sentido así desde siempre. Al menos las cosas habían comenzado bien.

_Se encontraba en su casa de Venecia jugando con su hermana; vivían en una pequeña propiedad de la familia debido a que por mucho dinero que tuvieran estos, estaban avergonzados de que una mujer con tanta clase se dejara seducir por un desconocido y terminara teniendo hijos bastardos. A pesar de todo, María estaba feliz; tenía a sus dos hijos, y aunque rara vez podía ver a sus parientes, el estar con ellos y ver ocasionalmente a Hades era todo lo que le interesaba. _

_Hades siempre había sido ignorado en su familia, lo que esta vez era una ventaja. Podía visitar ocasionalmente a su familia mortal y los dioses no sospecharían nada, ya que nunca se interesaban en donde este se encontrara. Ese día había ido a visitarlos para ver a sus hijas, encontrándose con algo inusual._

_Mientras María preparaba café, Bianca y Nicoletta jugaban a pillarse. Bianca corría con desventaja pues cuidaba que su bello vestido blanco no sufriera de manchas-aun con 8 años, seguía siendo una niña dulce y obediente-su hermana que debería tener más dificultades, iba sin problemas pues a diferencia de la vestimenta usual de las chicas; ella usaba una camiseta y un par de pantalones. _

— _María…—interrumpió Hades en la cocina, las pequeñas habían detenido sus juegos al oír la voz de su padre, escondiéndose en la pared detrás de la puerta para que no les vieran— ¿Qué es lo que trae puesto nuestra hija? Um, me refiero a Nicoletta. _

_La suave risa de María impregno el ambiente, como si se lo hubiera esperado ya— oh mi amor; una prima mía me dio las ropas viejas de su hijo, como no estamos mucho en contacto no sabe que tengo dos niñas. Nicoletta al verlas le dijo que le gustaban mucho y que quería usarlas—las hijas de Hades asomaron un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver. Su madre se había sentado en una silla y bebía de la taza con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—oh casi lo olvido, ahora prefiere que le digan Nico nada más._

— _¿Nico? —pregunto Hades incrédulo. María siempre había sido un espíritu libre, bastante liberal-de otra forma nunca hubiera estado con una persona con la que no se podría casar-probablemente no viera nada malo en los juegos de la niña de seis años. Tenía una mueca; la mujer le conocía tan bien que rápidamente adivino que pasaba. _

— _Cariño, es solo una fase, no deberías preocuparte tanto—le decía la mujer con una sonrisa. Pero el dios seguía intranquilo; tenía siglos de edad, sabía detectar ciertas cosas, y temía el haber avistado una._

_Nicoletta hizo una mueca; ¿A qué se refería con eso de una fase? Ella se sentía cómoda con eso, le gustaba la idea de ser llamado Nico. _

_**It's not the way you plan it  
>It's how you make it happen<strong>_

_Se encontraban en el Casino Lotus. __Algunos niños se habían burlado de ella por sus ropas y su cabello largo trenzado, llamándole fenómeno niño-niña. Bianca le había defendido, diciéndoles que se callaran y la dejaran en paz. Nicoletta no entendía; ella se sentía cómoda así, le gustaba ser así; ¿Qué tenía de malo?_

_Bianca por otra parte le miraba preocupada; hace años que Nico hacía eso, incluso aunque a veces cambiará los nombres, ella se había acostumbrado a ver a su hermana ataviada en esas ropas y siendo tan energética. Se retiraron a la habitación donde se estaban quedando, Nicoletta se había cambiado de ropas porque las otras estaban sucias debido a los empujones al suelo de los salvajes que le confrontaron. Siempre ropas de niño._

— _Bianca…—le llamo su hermana, haciendo que la mencionada se volteara. Tenía una mirada decidida, como si ya supiera que hacer al respecto— ¿Te importaría cortarme el cabello?_

_Era una petición extraña, más lo fue cuando le explico como de corto lo quería. La moda entre las chicas siempre fue el pelo largo, o por lo menos que no tuviera corte de niño como le pidió. Pero al ver esos inocentes ojos castaños suplicantes, no pudo decirle que no._

_No era ninguna experta, pero aparentemente a la pequeña tampoco le importaba que fuera algo refinado. La larga trenza cayó al suelo, sus rizos se levantaron como pequeños cuernos; sin embargo esta parecía bastante contenta._

— _Bianca; ¿Te importaría hacerme un favor? —pregunto con voz de queda. La mayor dejo las tijeras de lado y miro a su hermanita. Parecía un poco apenada de su petición, pero lo suficiente decidida para hacerlo. _

— _Seguro, Nicoletta._

— _¿Te importaría no llamarme así? Digo, que me digas Nico—dijo, mientras sus ojos castaños parecían brillar de esperanza— ¿Y decirme hermano pequeño de ahora en adelante? _

_La italiana se le quedo viendo sorprendida. Una cosa era las ropas, el cabello o hasta el diminutivo, pero jamás le había pedido que le llamara en masculino. Miro a la pequeña, que con esas ropas y esa carita, podía pasar bastante bien como un niño. Bianca no lo entendía, ¿Por qué ella quería eso? Pero no pregunto, no cuestiono a su hermana, mejor dicho hermano; si Nico era feliz así lo dejaría._

— _Seguro, hermano pequeño—le menciono con una sonrisa, que solo provoco que Nico tuviera una de oreja a oreja._

_Ambos salieron de la habitación, con el cambio total de Nicoletta. Ella por otro lado no dejaba de pensar…de ahora en adelante sería él, hablaría en masculino, incluso trataría de cambiar su voz a una más grave. _

_Él…no entendía porque, pero lo gustaba como se sentía; mucho más a gusto que con esos vestidos finos, con flores en la cabeza. En definitiva, se sentía que era sí mismo cuando era un chico. _

_**Yeah, it's how you make it happen **_

_Los años habían pasado más de lo que sentía, se encontraba prácticamente solo a orillas del estigio, donde había alzado un campamento. Ahora que sabía que era un hijo de Hades, no podría permanecer allí; sin embargo en el poco tiempo que estuvo supo suficiente de supervivencia al aire libre como para poder instalarse en ese lugar, sin contar que el inframundo era su elemento gracias a su descendencia. _

_No se había atrevido a acercarse al palacio de su padre. No quería saber que pensaría de su…hija, al verse en esas ataviadas ropas, en ataviados problemas y contratiempos. _

_Él…por mucho tiempo había desempeñado ese papel. En su momento no le dio importancia, quizás por ser demasiado infantil, ni siquiera en toda su vida se había parado a pensarlo. Piratas, historias de héroes, ropas de chico, actitud enérgica y nada recatada. Toda su vida, se había compartido como un niño, incluso se sentía más cómodo siendo como uno que cuando estaba como una chica. _

_¿Pero por qué? Había nacido como una niña, en sus memorias se recordaba como tenía el cabello largo, con lazos y vestidos rosados hasta que le pidió a su madre tener ropas de muchacho y era de lo que se había ataviado desde entonces. Pero ahí estaba, actuando como niño, sintiéndose como uno. Ni siquiera alguno de los semidioses que había conocido sabía su secreto, creyéndole un simple chiquillo. Ni siquiera Percy Jackson. _

_Su mandíbula se oprimió de furia al pensar en ese nombre. Cada vez que lo recordaba, recordaba a su hermana muerta, todo por su culpa. Aun así; podía sentir su corazón agitarse al recordarle, sus ojos verde mar hipnóticos y hermosos, su cara armoniosa y guapa para un chico de 14 años. Que una niña se encaprichara con un chico por su apariencia no era tan raro, casi era normal; aunque a Nico le diera rabia pensar en sentir algo por él. El problema era que no se sentía como cuando una niña gusta de un chico; no es que le constara la diferencia, pero sencillamente era…diferente. _

_Apretó los puños, sintiendo el impulso de gritar. Chico o chica, amor u odio; tanto surcaba para su cabeza, demasiado para un simple niño de once años. Si, niño, era así como se sentía, era así como actuaba, eso era lo que era. _

_Se miro en el agua del río estigio. Su cabello nuevamente había crecido, cayéndole poco más debajo de los hombros; en las chicas siempre crecía más rápido. Rápidamente, agarro su espada y lo corto lo mejor que pudo. Seguía siendo algo largo, pero igualmente no tenía pinta femenina, y a falta de una mejor hoja tendría que concentrarse en eso._

— _Soy Nico—susurro al agua contaminada, con una expresión lúgubre. No tenía nada para respaldarse, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que eso era. _

_**It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
>And I can't get out<br>So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have**_

Tan pronto la ducha acabo salió del agua y empezó a secarse lo mejor posible, por el hecho de que paso mucho tiempo yendo de lugar en lugar, nunca tuvo la costumbre de esperar a que se secara por sí solo. Dejo en paz su cabello para volver a comprimir sus pechos en la venda; ignorando el pequeño quejido al sentir como era un poco más complicado respirar mientras su pecho se veía plano otra vez.

No podía decir nada con respecto a esta vida, podría quejarse pero nada ganaría con ello. Las moiras jugaban a las cartas con cada uno, con la suerte echada; sin importar la mala suerte que tuviera aun para un hijo de Hades, lo difícil que fuera ser feliz con tantos problemas. Esta era su vida, el lloriquear no cambiaría nada.

Estaba haciendo lo mejor posible. ¿Cómo le había dicho Will…? Sacar la cabeza de esa nube melancólica. Quería intentar seguir el consejo de Favonio y dejar todo el enojo que había tenido, ser feliz como su padre deseaba. Pero todo estaba enredado; sabía que la mejor forma de afrontar una nueva vida era dejar atrás la vieja, ser honesto consigo mismo, el problema era… ¿Cómo?

_**It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
>And it's got me down<br>But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around **_

Desde que había tomado la decisión de no revelarle su verdadera identidad a nadie, de dejar a Nicoletta enterrada junto con su madre y hermana; sencillamente había seguido su curso como un chico. No había sido fácil, pero tampoco es que la vida como semidiós lo fuera. Le habían tratado duramente, más estaba seguro que como hijo de Hades aun siendo una chica tendría dificultades. Había llegado lejos como Nico, ¿Nicoletta a donde habría parado? ¿Con misericordia? ¿Subestimación? Ni idea.

Igualmente, no había sido fácil; había tenido que pasar el tiempo parcialmente entre las calles y luego de la guerra con Cronos, en el palacio de su padre. Parecía que el haber ayudado a derrotar al titán había hecho que cierto cariño surgiera de su padre, al menos el suficiente como para aceptarle en su hogar sin problemas pese a las quejas de Perséfone.

Tenía sentimientos cruzados con su padre. En su momento no fue muy amable, "_No es gran cosa_" le habría descrito. Sin embargo, se refería a él como Nico en lugar de Nicoletta, le decía hijo en vez de hija; le dejaba portar sus ropas de chico. Su esposa fue lo mismo, aunque tenía sus dudas sobre si ella sería capaz de saber su verdadero género. El que fuera menos descortés después de la titanomaquia, casi tierno…bueno, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a él.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, había tenido que tratar con sus sentimientos con Percy, con ser intermediario entre ambos campamentos, proteger a su hermana, incluso ser rehén de los gigantes y de paso tratar con todo el asunto de sus sentimientos; tanto con Percy como de su propio cuerpo.

"_Vaya vaya, semidiosa_" _menciono uno de los gigantes en el tártaro, al ver sus ropas destrozadas y notar su cuerpo "¿A qué quieres jugar? ¿Al chico y no a la chica? Te seguiremos el juego, solo por diversión; Hijo de Hades"_

Si, no había sido fácil. Era demasiado turbulento, demasiado mareado; a veces se preguntaba como diantres seguía en una pieza, y no solo por su físico sino por su mente.

_**Girls and boys keep lining up  
>To see if they can meshed up<br>But they look good and they feel wild, but it will never be enough**_

Por mucho tiempo, había hecho de todo para ocultarlo. Tanto por lo que sentía por Percy como su propia femeneidad. Se entrenaba duro, actuaba fuerte y frío, era audaz con la espada y usaba bien sus poderes. Veían su rostro pálido y con ojeas, brazos entrenados y velocidad al luchar; nadie hubiera apostado que veía a una chica.

Quería estar a la altura; quería poder sobrevivir como el chico que sentía que era. Si fueran los años cuarenta, podría justificarse con que como chica nunca hubiera llegado a nada, que solo un hombre sería respetado. Pero estaban personas como Annabeth, Reyna y hasta Hazel; nadie sería tan estúpido como para cuestionar su fuerza-y quién se atrevía, estaba seguro que necesitaría cuidado médico-así que aun siendo una chica, podría luchar.

Así que, ¿Por qué desear probar fuerzas con chicos como Percy, Jason y Frank? ¿Por qué tener que presionarse a ese punto?

"_Porque soy un chico_" se dijo así mismo "_Porque quiero estar a la par de mis iguales_"

Y ciertamente, lo había logrado. Esforzándose hasta lo imposible, sin estar satisfecho.

Quizás sintiéndose presionado, por su propio cuerpo.

_**You say you're really hurting, at least you're feeling something  
>We can hope and we can pray that everything will work out fine<strong>_

Pero las cosas ya no eran las mismas; Jason ya no era un chico que pensara que le cuestionaría y se pondría en su camino, Frank no era simplemente un conocido con el que salía con su hermana, y Percy ya no era su amor imposible. Jason era su amigo, se llevaba bien con Frank, ya no quería a Percy. Incluso ahora tenía a Hazel y a Reyna, ambas que aunque no pudiera admitirlo-con la segunda- eran como sus hermanas y tenía la idea de que le veían igual.

Después de notar sus sentimientos encontrados por el campamento, de cómo gente como Lou Ellen o Will querían estar cerca de él; pensó que puede que después de todo ese fuera su lugar.

Tenía la esperanza, la leve idea; de que quizás las cosas pudieran cambiar. Ya había orado a su padre por lo menos.

_**You can't just stay down on your knees  
>The revolution is outside<strong>_

Sin embargo lo sabía; la parte más importante no le correspondía al campamento, sus amigos-si podía llamarles así-o incluso a su padre. No importaba cuanto hubieran cambiado las cosas en esos cuatro años; sus problemas seguían allí, esperando por él. Y la única forma de acabar con esa revolución era hacerle frente. El chiste es saber cómo.

"_Buena pregunta_" se dijo a sí mismo suspirando. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Decirle a sus allegados? Hazel no tenía ni idea, y no quería ni pensar en la fiera que estaría hecha una vez se enterara; sino era por el hecho de ser transexual-no se acordaba como los llamaban a ellos en esa época, pero estaba seguro que no iba a ser lindo-sin duda le mataría por no decir nada.

Y Annabeth y Percy, que lo llevaban conociendo desde hace unos cuatro años…su historia con ellos era complicada por ambas extremos, así que a saber.

_**You wanna make a difference  
>Get out and go to get it<br>Whoa, get out and go to get it **_

Se miro al espejo nuevamente, aprovechando que en la cabaña como tal no había. Ya se había puesto la ropa, y su cabello estaba casi seco. Ese era Nico, Nicoletta solo salía a la luz en el cuerpo, de resto era él, un chico.

¿Ellos comprenderían eso? ¿Le entenderían? Su hermana a pesar de todo le adoraba. Jason aunque al parecer solo había visto su vida cuando estaba Percy-por lo cual no debería saber de que era una chica-pero por el momento había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para que fueran cercanos. Incluso personas como Piper y Frank que parecían temerle antes le trataban con amabilidad.

Reyna y Hedge…o mierda.

_**It's such a cold, cold world (hello cold world)  
>And I can't get out<strong>_

Tártaro, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Ellos habían visto su vida cuando se enfrento a Bryce; por Hades, ¡Ellos le habían desvestido y dejado en boxers! Se acordaba que había respirado mejor pero sentía la venda, debieron de dejarla un poco menos fuerte para que sirviera de sostén. Pero ese no era el punto.

Había estado tan concentrado en lo que le había hecho a Bryce, en llevar la Atenea Partenos con los pegasos-en ese momento no pudo hablar con ninguno-la batalla, el bebé, el encargarse de la legión y los ritos funerarios-dependiendo de a quién se refería-había tenido demasiado la cabeza como para notarlo. Le había visto casi desnudo, era obvio que lo sabían.

Se empezó a hiperventilar, dándose cuenta de lo complicado de todo "_A la velocidad que viajan los chismes, para este punto todo el campamento y la legión tendrían que saberlo_" pensó aterrorizado; sintiendo como por tanto tiempo se había acomodado en su armario de vergüenza, ahora tendría que salir a patadas.

Tendría que irse; al diablo desaparecer en las sombras, viviría en el palacio de su padre de ser necesario. No iba a quedarse a eso.

_**So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have  
>It's such a cold, cold, world (hello cold world)<strong>_

"_Alto, alto, cálmate_" trato de serenarse, oyendo esa voz en su cabeza que se parecía escandalosamente a la de Bianca, como si eso lograra ayudarle a permanecer tranquilo. "_En todo caso, por lo menos alguien me hubiera hecho el comentario, me hubiera mirado raro o una risa, algo; pero nadie lo hizo, solo ellos lo saben_"

Se agarro firmemente del marco de la puerta, tratando de no ser tan ruidoso con su respiración entrecortada para que Hazel no despertara.

Tenía razón, los chismes eran demasiado rápidos y ellos eran semidioses con TDAH, si alguien lo supiera, alguno sería tan estúpido como para dirigirle la palabra o hasta hacerle una broma. Ellos tendrían que haber callado. Suspiro un poco más tranquilo, sintiéndose afortunado porque las primeras personas fuera de su familia que lo supieron eran de confianza.

Curiosamente, se dio cuenta que otra clase de alivio vino con ello.

_**And it's got me down  
>But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around<br>Hello cold world**_

Hace menos de un minuto estaba a punto de huir a cualquier parte del mundo con tal de alejarse de la posibilidad que otra vez, un secreto suyo pudiera salir a la luz sin sus consentimiento. Incluso si eso le costaba la vida y tenía que aguantarse las quejas de Perséfone y Deméter toda la eternidad.

Ahora que sabía que Hedge y Reyna seguían de su parte sabiendo eso, se sentía aliviado de ello. Aunque se había vuelto totalmente natural en él, no podía negar que las mentiras siempre le habían ahogado y presionado más que la venda en su pecho; ellos habían visto su encuentro en Salona, su época de escapada antes del laberinto, sus batallas, su tiempo en el tártaro. ¡Por los dioses, le vieron matar a alguien! Y aun así siguieron a su lado, sin importar que.

Sentía cierto calor dentro de sí, pero este no era infernal como cuando estuvo encerrado en ese agujero bajo el inframundo. Era la sensación que tenía cuando recordaba sus memorias con su mamá, el tiempo de juegos con Bianca, o incluso cuando su padre lucía más amable. Alguien le conocía totalmente y estaba bien con la persona que era…eso le llegaba más alma que cualquier otra cosa.

_**Don't need my eyes open, wide  
>I just wanna feel something<strong>_

Antes de que siguiera pensando al respecto de ello, alguien tocó la puerta. Quizás fuera por toda la oscuridad que había adentro, o por el hecho que nunca había sido una persona de mañana; pero le cegó toda la luz que había en ese momento. Se sentía estúpido por pensar que sería Will Solace en vez de Jason, y más porque por alguna razón, eso le decepcionara.

Apartando esas emociones, recordó lo que había estado pensando toda la noche. Le había gustado la sensación de ser visto por lo que era, de sentirse por fin él mismo sin mentiras. Quizás ya era tiempo de volver a sentirlo.

Al ver a Jason, que quería ser su amigo, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás algunas cosas debían salir a la luz.

_**Such a cold, cold, world (hello cold world)  
>And I can't get out<strong>_

Suspiro con pesadez, pensando que el hijo de Apolo iba a terminar por desagradarle si seguía siendo tan insistente. Estaba en su propia habitación en la enfermería-le había asegurado que estaba perfectamente, sin embargo por su "estado" estaría en su propio lugar y descansaría-las horas ya habían pasado, seguramente era media día; había almorzado y estaba lo suficientemente gente para que Will le hiciera el favor de traer a algunas personas que le indico.

Había seguido su propio consejo, o en parte. Ya lo había descifrado; la única forma de comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida, era dejar todo atrás y ser honesto consigo mismo y lo que les rodeaba. Estaba harto de mentir, de ocultarse tras las sombras; por una vez, intentaría confiar en alguien y ser él.

Le había dicho a Percy y a Annabeth sobre su enamoramiento, aunque se lo había dicho a Percy porque le competía y la rubia solo había estado con él en ese momento; no se sentía inseguro de que ella lo supiera. Ellos sabían de su enamoramiento y no planeaba decírselo a otra persona por no ser su asunto; pero lo de su género era otra cosa, era algo demasiado esencial para que una persona con la que se sintiera cercana no lo supiera.

Era hora de que se supiera la verdad.

_**So I'll just make the best of everything I'll never have  
>It's such a cold, cold, world (hello cold world)<strong>_

Trato de controlar su respiración lo mejor posible. De hecho ahora respiraba mejor, se había quitado la venda-aunque la tenía sujeta en la mano, de hecho-y tenía puesta una camiseta de tiras, no le aprisionaba ni le quedaba pequeña; pero si le ajustaba lo suficiente para delinear el contorno de su figura y su busto. Tenía puesta la chaqueta de aviador y cerrada, así que no se notaba; pero una vez se la quitara sería obvio.

Oyó como las voces se oían cada vez más cerca y se puso recto. Había meditado durante toda la mañana, aun con el cansancio latente no había podido con él para cerrar los ojos-ni la estúpida broma de Will sobre que parecía un zombie logró que le sacara una mera carcajada- "_Llego el momento…que los dioses me acompañen_" dio esa última oración; aunque conociendo a los dioses, tenía sus dudas sobre que tan buenos sería tenerlos cerca.

— ¡Nico! —decía Hazel entusiasmada entrando con la puerta junto con los demás. A diferencia de en los días anteriores, traía su spartha y su casco de caballería-aunque no puesto-quizás le había interrumpido cuando guardaba sus cosas— temía que no pudiera despedirme, Will dijo que era mejor que descansaras.

— E insisto en ello—decía el hijo de Apolo al lado del curioso grupo. Nico rodo los ojos.

— Estoy perfectamente—"_Claro, estoy a punto de desmayarme; pero eso no tiene que ver con mis poderes_" pensó para sí, sin decirlo realmente. Miro reacio al rubio, le agradaba, tenía miedo de decir que le gustaba; este se había portado amable con él y parecía querer tenerlo cerca pero… ¿Qué tanto sería eso una vez se enterara de la verdad? Para su suerte, no tuvo que decidir; el mismo se fue por sí solo, como si pareciera decir "_Esperare a que tú me lo digas_" lo que era un alivio.

— ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos, Nico? —pregunto Piper curiosa. Se le quedo mirando; entre ella y Frank había tenido sus dudas, más como dijo una vez, los chicos del argo eran lo más cercano a amigos que habían tenido. Percy y Annabeth era los más viejos conocidos que tenían. Y Reyna y Hazel ya se sentían como familia para él-de hecho, había pedido que viniera Hedge también, aunque por lo visto seguía ocupado. Uno menos igualmente no es que le molestara-tenía que decirlo.

Sintió como sus palabras eran genuinas, y que por las miradas de todos-aunque la de Percy parecía querer pedirle _disculpas_ con todo un sinfín de detalles que no terminaba de captar-parecían preocupados. Bueno, ahí iba su paso lejos de la seguridad de las sombras y secretos.

Se bajo la bragueta de la chaqueta y se la quito dejándolo de lado. Notó el peso de todas las miradas sobre él, sobre su torso mejor dicho. De inmediato notó las mejillas calientes.

— Nico…eres una chica—dijo Percy embobado, como si su mente hubiera hecho corto-circuito. Nico sintió algo de pena por él; ya le había tenido que afrontar que el niño que conoció estaba enamorado de él, ahora resultaba que ese niño era una chica; debía ser mucho para su cerebro. Claro, lo sintió menos cuando notó en donde posaba su mirada.

— Percy—se esforzó en hablar, usando su tono de voz natural. Por años se había acostumbrado a hablar de forma masculina y no había fallado, incluso le costaba usar su tono femenino; pero su orgullo no iba a soportar el decirle las siguientes palabras si lo decía como un chico— Mis ojos están arriba—lo había tenido que decir porque se le había quedado viendo el busto; probablemente era lo típico porque pequeños o no, eso demostraba más que cualquier otra cosa que era una chica. Sin embargo, seguía siendo incomodo.

Estaba seguro que su cara estaba roja y se obligo a mirar hacia abajo. Odiaba eso; el ser Nicoletta siempre le hacía sentir expuesto, como si su alma se viera totalmente y no pudiera taparse. Sin embargo, sabía que era mejor de esa forma; total si decía que era una chica, se le quedarían viendo como si hubiera enloquecido.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…?—balbuceaba Hazel, con sus ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le saldrían de un momento a otro. Se sentía especialmente mal por ella; era su hermana y no había tenido la fuerza para decírselo, no obstante era demasiado complicado.

— ¿Por qué tu no…?—miro a Jason, pero el lucía muy distinto de la morena. Veía furia en sus ojos, más no de asco como en su época habría sido; veía en sus ojos lo traicionado que se sentía. Si bien su relación había comenzado accidentalmente-si a accidental se le podía decir que se encontraba cuando le chantajearon-había tratado de ser su amigo, probablemente tenía la ilusión de que era su persona más allegada.

La mayoría de las miradas eran así; Annabeth parecía dolida, incluso en la consternación en los ojos de Percy y Hazel-más el segundo-veía dolor. Frank y Piper parecían más que nada sorprendidos, como si hubieran esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Los únicos ojos comprensivos en la sala eran los de Reyna; como si dijeran "_Por fin me lo vas a explicar_"

— Mi nombre…es Nicoletta di Angelo—mantuvo su voz femenina, diciendo las palabras con delicadeza, casi sin poder creer que las pronunciaba. No recordaba la última vez que se presento como Nicoletta, quizás porque desde los 6 años siempre había sido Nico, y desde los diez nadie le decía de otra forma. Se aclaro la voz, volviendo a la masculina de siempre— Yo…soy transexual.

De repente, el dolor en los ojos de Annabeth se volvió un total shock; murmuro una maldición en griego mientras se tapaba la boca, estupefacta.

_**And it's got me down  
>But I'll get right back up as long as it spins around, spins around<strong>_

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, su secreto más importante y más valioso sacado a la luz. Era fuerte, lo había comprobado con demasiadas pruebas dolorosas; pero estaba seguro a ciencia cierta, que si eso no funcionaba, sería demasiado para soportarlo. Por problemas que le hubieran causado, era lo más cercano que tenía ahora, perderlos…sería más de lo que podría soportar.

Se sentía mareado, como si la habitación diera vueltas aunque estaba quieto. Solo era capaz de captar como todos habían mirado curiosos a Annabeth, esperando la explicación.

— E-En algunas ocasiones no se aplica a lo mismo—relato Annabeth; probablemente se lo había aprendido de memoria como dato curioso, sin creer que conocería a alguien a quién le pasara— Pero por lo que dices, tu caso es el más conocido; es cuando una persona no se siente acorde a su sexo biológico, lo que quiere decir…—le recorrió con la mirada; de la cintura para abajo tenía sus habituales pantalones, luciendo como un chico, para arriba tenía sus rasgos sutilmente femeninos, sus curvas delineadas y su busto, todo de chica— ¿Aunque tu cuerpo es de chica, tú te sientes como un chico, no?

— Si, ese es el caso—suspiro con pesar; hacía tiempo se había enterado del término correcto y que su situación no era un capricho infantil o parecido. Era un chico atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica, no había otra forma de ponerlo. Miro con una mueca a las personas que le rodeaban, a las que les dijo su secreto— Yo…yo nunca pretendí mentirles chicos, en verdad; desde que era una niña…me sentí distinto, diferente a los demás, mi madre creía que era una fase, mi hermana lo acepto; pero cada vez que alguien me veía actuando como chico cuando era una chica o creía lo opuesto, me veían raro—bajo la cabeza, con pesar—si sabían quién eran, nunca me mirarían con normalidad, no podían ver otra cosa que no fuera una chica que quería que le vieran como a un niño. Cuando me encontraron en Maine—decía mirando a Percy y a Annabeth—no sabían mi secreto, habían asumido que era un chico y bueno, nunca se los rectifique; ¿de qué me serviría? Sería más fácil si me veían como lo que soy, un chico, en lugar de cómo una niña.

La mayoría de ellos parecían impactados; todo el enojo y traición se habían ido de sus ojos. De no ser por los nervios, hubiera suspirado de alivio; él no había querido ocultarles la verdad, creía que era lo mejor. Más ahora los quería demasiado como para ocultar más la verdad, solo podía confiar.

_**Hello cold world  
>Hello cold world<strong>_

Reyna se sentó a su lado, agarrando un lugar en la cama. Estaba en la mitad de la misma para poder enfrentar a todos, y ella se encontraba más cerca de la piecera. Le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, como si se alegrara de que le hubiera contado la verdad por sí mismo.

— Tu ya lo sabías—eso parecía conmocionar a todos, haciendo que le miraran a ella y no a él—cuando paso lo de que casi caigo a las sombras…tu y Hedge vieron mis memorias, me curaron; ya sabían que era una chica, ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? Ni siquiera me preguntaron.

— Tal y como dijiste, vimos tu vida, como eras—decía, con una sonrisa ladeada— por eso supimos quién eras y lo que eras, también ya sabíamos que eres una persona reservada; decidimos esperar a que nos dijeras, le diré a Hedge—si el sátiro hubiera estado se lo hubiera dicho, aunque el hecho que ya lo supiera-por incomodo que le resultara ahora-ayudaba bastante.

Hazel dio un paso adelante, haciéndose notar. Nico la vio; tenía la mirada indecisa y confusa, como si algo en lo que creía hubiera cambiado repentinamente-lo que técnicamente, así era-trago un poco sin poder evitarlo; Bianca lo había entendido pero no sabía si ella haría lo mismo, si ella no le aceptaba…

No obtuvo respuesta, porque de un momento a otro, velozmente avanzo hasta él y le abrazo— Nico…—ella se separo, mirándole a los ojos; los tenía llorosos y parecían dolidos, pero tenía la impresión que más que por el secreto, era suponiendo lo mucho que le costó a él. "_Nico, no Nicoletta_" le conmovió el detalle, parecía que a pesar de todo, seguía viéndole como su hermano y no hermana—no importa lo que pase, sabes que siempre seguiré a tu lado.

Seguido de esas palabras, volvió a estrecharle. Otros brazos se pusieron junto a los de su hermana y reconoció a Reyna en ellos, después fue Jason y para cuando lo notó todos le daban un enorme abrazo grupal, murmurando palabras de aliento y diciendo que le seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Sintió como los ojos le escocían.

"_Hola, cruel mundo_" pensó con ironía. Durante mucho tiempo; eso era lo que había pensando cada día por la suerte que le había deparado. Pero por una vez, sentía que había ganado la batalla; la gente le quería por lo que era, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odio tener que ir hablando de esto, pero honestamente no me queda alternativa.

Antes de que me linchen-que no me sorprenden si lo hacen-les dire esto: no creo que Nico sea una chica ni transexual, de hecho cuando pensé en este fanfics vi todas las opciones para hacerlo menos controversial, pero por cosas que explicare luego, no pude hacerlo.

No quiero cambiarle el sexo a Nico; si ven mis otros trabajos notaran que en ningún momento me he referido a él como una chica ni de forma afeminada; y dudo hacer un trabajo próximo que lo sea. Me inspire en la imagen de la portada-que espero que se entienda-sencillamente me inspire y bueno; ahora que quiero ser como una escritora que me inspira, quiero hacer proyectos más arriesgados y un pelo alocados, siempre que mi inspiración me los de obviamente.

Acepto críticas constructivas, de hecho soy fanática de criticas bien estructuradas-tanto buenas como malas-pero, si alguien aquí me quiere insultar por el tema del fic o a va ser descortés; ahórrenselo, no lo leeré y si puedo hasta borrare el comentario. Una cosa es que cada quién tenga opinión, y otra es ser grosero porque no te gusta algo.

Bien, pasando a otra cosa. Con respecto a las opciones; pensé en que Nico se vistiera de chico por cuestiones de ser juzgada como chica, que tenía problemas con su identidad, todo menos ser transexual pues es un tema delicado; sin embargo de que pasara eso significaría que Nico sería una chica y todo su odio por sus sentimientos por Percy sería absurdo. Por eso decidí abordar la transexualidad.

Con respecto a ello, mil disculpas si alguien que lo lee lo es o conoce a alguien que sí, y no lo he descrito como debería. Yo no soy transexual, no conozco a nadie que lo sea, solo he leído de ello. A pesar de ello, debo admitir que disfrute escribiendo el fic; quizás porque el tema no es tan diferente.

Sobre porque no quería a ser a Nico transexual, no es solo la delicadeza del tema. Honestamente, por lo que he leído no es algo fácil; si ya de por si el ser homosexual es complicado, al menos puedes aprender a sentirte cómodo contigo mismo y aceptarte; cuando se es transexual estás en el cuerpo equivocado y siempre actúas, no tienes opción. Sin ofender a nadie, suena jodidamene horrible.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por leer; se despide;

Lira.


End file.
